BUENOS DIAS
by Sculllyga
Summary: Al principio no tenia intencion de unirme a su liga de superheroes, pero cuando ella se marcho, mi decision comenzo a flaquear.


**BUENOS DIAS**

**No poseo Smallville, ni tampoco a ninguno de los personajes mencionados, y tampoco me beneficio de esto.**

Son para ser exactos las siete y media de la mañana de hoy Sábado, y pudiendo tomar el fin de semana me encuentro mirando a mi compañera de habitación, ni ella misma puede entender lo hermosa y atractiva, inteligente, simpática y…creo que no podría dejar de alabarla aunque me dieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se mueve un poco, y la sabana baja un poco más, dejando ver la mitad de su espalda, su cara esta hacia un lado, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Me acerco para posar pequeños besos en su hombro, lo que hace que se revuelva un poco en su sueño, y sigo recorriendo el camino hasta llegar justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, zona que sé de buena tinta que es un punto débil.

"Mmmmm…¿que hora es Bruce?"

"Muy temprano, no es hora de levantarse todavía"

Incorporándose un poco, sujetando las sabanas lo suficiente como para tapar su pecho, me intenta mirar, mientras sigue parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz que entra por la ventana.

"Y si es temprano, ¿por qué me has despertado?"

"Bueno….temprano para levantarse, pero una hora ideal para hacerle el amor a Chloe Sullivan"

Intento besarla, pero ella juguetonamente se aparta un poco.

"Vamos Bruce, acabo de despertarme, mi aliento debe oler a dragón o algo peor"

Y cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, la beso.

"Pues quémame con tu fuego"

Y parece que voy a conseguir lo que quiero a primera hora.

Ambos no encontramos en mi cocina desayunando, Alfred está desayunando junto a nosotros, un poco de fruta, unas tostadas, prosupuesto café y una buena conversación, cuando es interrumpido por el móvil de Chloe.

Cogiéndolo de su bolsillo, una gran sonrisa aparece en su cara.

"Ollie, ¿buenos días!"

Y sale de la cocina para tener la conversación en privado.

Alfred me mira mientras sonríe, y con un gesto de ¿qué?

"¿Celoso?"

"Porque iba a estar celoso, son amigos"

"Y también han sido una pareja durante años"

"Haz el favor y no me lo recuerdes"

Chloe entra en la cocina nuevamente, y besándome en la mejilla, me dice con toda la naturalidad, que tiene que volver a Metropolis.

"¿Disculpa?"

Alfred nos ha dejado solos en la cocina, para poder conversar tranquilos.

"He de irme, Ollie me pide estar de vuelta, algunas misiones han surgido y tengo que volver a la Atalaya, para coordinar"

"Sois un sinfín de gente en esa liga de la justicia vuestra, ¿dime que no hay nadie mas que pueda hacer ese trabajo?"

"¡EH!, sé que te molesta, pero tengo que irme llevo demasiado tiempo aquí en Gotham"

"¿Mi opinión no cuenta?, yo creo que no llevas demasiado tiempo aquí, lo que llevaras es demasiado tiempo allí con ellos con EL"

"NO, no eres un miembro de la liga (y sonrie)Vamos Bruce, mi llegada aquí ha sido para reclutar a Batman en nuestro equipo, y como te has rechazado porque trabajas solo, no tengo mas remedio que volver, mi sitio está allí, y de todas formas no es como si no pudiéramos vernos mas"

"Me gusta levantarme contigo por las mañanas y hablando de reclutamientos, espero que esto haya sido algo excepcional conmigo y no lo hagas con cada posible héroe que quieran que se unan a la liga"

Y hago gestos entre los dos, para que entienda de lo que hablo.

"Sí, para su información si es algo excepcional y dicho sea de paso he intentado resistirme, pero eres muy atractivo tanto en traje, como kevlar y no digamos sin ninguno de ellos puestos"

Y nos comenzamos a besar, no quiero que se vaya, pero no creo que de ningún argumento válido para que se quede.

"¿Cuándo te marchas?" digo entre besos y caricias,

"Ollie me recoge en su jet privado en un par de horas"

"¿Él te recoge?, y dices ¿que no estáis juntos?" Se separa y me mira severamente,

"Primero, él siempre me recoge si no pueden venir Clark o Bart, y segundo recuerdo a alguien claramente, diciéndome que no quería una relación y bla bla bla,, por lo tanto no creo que haya lugar para reproches, incluso si esos reproches no tienen fundamento"

Una hora desde que se ha marchado, 60 minutos todos con sus respectivos segundos cuando he visto como Oliver Queen bajaba de ese avión y la envolvía en sus brazos, y tres mil seiscientos segundos desde que se despidiese de mi, con un simple onda de su mano, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y la maldita cara de Oliver, babeando por todas partes de ella, no estoy muy seguro del motivo por el que rompieron, pero tengo claro como el agua, que Oliver o no estaba conforme con ello, o está muy arrepentido,

Doy un trago a mi escocés, mi humor va de mal en peor, cuando comienza a acercarse la hora de dormir, y caigo en la cuenta de que dormiré solo, como un hombre puede acostumbrarse tan rápidamente a alguien, tan solo ha estado aquí dos meses y unas tres semanas desde que empezásemos lo que fuera que tenemos.

Y de repente, una idea cruza mi mente, si no hemos dejado lo sucedido claro, significa que no tenemos ningún compromiso, y por lo tanto Oliver puede bajar empicado y quitármelo.

Me levanto y me dirijo casi corriendo a la Batcueva, conecto el comunicador para ponerme en contacto con la liga de la justicia.

Esperaba verla al otro lado de la pantalla, pero quien sale es Oliver.

"Hola Bruce, no te esperaba, ¿necesitas alguna ayuda?"

"¿Chloe?"

"Ha salido con Lois y Clark a cenar, ahora me AFILIARÉ con ella, digo con ellos"

"No te acerques Queen"

Oliver se mofa.

"Lo digo en serio, no babees sobre ella"

Oliver lo mira airadamente.

"¿Quien demonios crees que eres para mandarme tú Bruce?, Chloe y yo hemos estado juntos tres años, y tú que ni tan siquiera has tenido el valor, de aclarar lo que sea, ¿te atreves a exigirme?"

"La quiero"

"Y yo, y no voy a dejar que me la quites"

"Ya te la he quitado"

"Eso está por ver, y si no te importa, y no tienes ninguna urgencia, este es un canal para los miembros de la liga, y estas ocupando la linea"

Oliver sabía que estaba mintiendo, como si él no tuviese bastante tecnología para eso, pero solo quería demostrarle que él no era parte de la vida diaria de Chloe.

"Que descanses Bruce"

En Gotham, Bruce se quedó mirando la pantalla oscurecida, y su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Dos dias después de la conversación, Chloe entraba en la Atalaya, cuando se percató de que los miembros fundadores de la liga estaban allí, y alguien mas que no esperaba.

"Una reunión, ¿y yo no lo sabia?, por cierto Hola Bruce"

Poniendo cara de –alguien puede explicarme algo-

Clark contesta, da la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la liga de la justicia.

Abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pescado, Chloe mira a Bruce extrañada, pero sin saber que decir lo único que se le ocurre es un.

"Bienvenido"

Al rato, Chloe camina por las calles, en busca de un sitio tranquilo para tomar café y organizar sus pensamientos, cuando oye que es llamada, girándose ve como Bruce que en estos momentos trota por las calles, intenta alcanzarla.

"Puedo acompañarte a tomar un café"

"Claro, por aquí"

Caminando Chloe, no sabia muy bien que decir, y cuando pasan por la mitad de un pequeño parquecito para niños, es cuando hace la pregunta del millon.

"¿y ese cambio de opinión?, ¿por qué?"

Bruce se acerca y la abraza, Chloe se deja envolver en sus brazos. Se siente bien en ellos.

"Por ti, sobre todo por ti y por Queen"

"¿Me lo explicas mejor?"

"Estoy enamorado de ti, y no voy a dejar que Oliver te seduzca de nuevo, eres mía"

"Jajajaja, ¿y yo no consigo una opinión sobre esto?"

"No sobre esto precisamente No, desde el punto de vista objetivo tienes dos opciones o estar conmigo o estar conmigo, elige la que quieras"

"WOW, que diferentes son"

"Sólo te simplifico las cosas, para que ese cerebro tuyo no tenga que trabajar demasiado, y ¿dime eliges alguna?"

"Me gustan ambas"

Y comienzan a caminar, con la cabeza de Chloe apoyada en el hombro de Bruce.

Cuando llegar a la cafetería Chloe se excusa para ir al baño, y estando allí coge su teléfono.

"¿Cómo ha ido Chloe?, aunque visto que se ha presentado esta mañana y se ha unido a nosotros creo que ha ido bien"

"Gracias Ollie, no sé que le has dicho pero ha funcionado"

"Por ti cualquier cosa, Compinche"

"He dejarte, lo he dejado sentado y no quiero que las camareras comiencen a creer que pueden coquetear con él, por cierto, saludos para Dinah de mi parte"

Saliendo del baño, se sientan juntos hablando y compartiendo una agradable taza de café, mientras fuera comienza a nevar.


End file.
